<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashing Lights by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300058">Flashing Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Model Akaashi Keiji, Model Kuroo Tetsurou, Model Tsukishima Kei, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Photographer Tadashi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurō are Japan's hottest models. Tadashi is a successful photographer who happens to shoot a trio shoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Striking a Pose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Considering how tsukishima is canonically 6'5" I was like, model shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima stifles a giggle and Kenma yells at Kuroo to stay still. Akaashi on the other hand rolls his eyes, already having gotten his makeup done. </p><p>"Guys, Kōtarō says that he's about to go into a game and also hi."</p><p>"Oh! Tell him I say good luck!" Kuroo shouts, leaning forward, earning a slap to the back of his head from Kozume. </p><p>"Ow god damnit."</p><p>"Stop moving while I'm trying to do your  eyeshadow then." he smiles at the taller. </p><p>Kei looks at his makeup, the same as everyone else's, soft and minimal pink eyeshadow with a very thin black liner. He smiles at the gold highlight that dusts his cheek bones. </p><p>Keiji smiles fondly at Kei, who, in turn gives him a toothy grin. They all turn their heads to where the sound of the rack of clothes, causing Kenma to groan. Kei and Keiji, who weren't being absolute nightmares to their makeup artists, got to finally get dressed. </p><p>Kozume finishes up, dusts off his under eyes and backs off. "There you go, you're all done Tetsurō." </p><p>"Ah, thank you love." he kisses his boyfriends forehead and walks over to the other men already getting dressed. </p><p>The designers work quickly at getting the men into their outfits. They all match, just like the makeup. They all wear black, cropped, turtleneck long sleeves, and black blazers. Kei however wears split black and white pants, Keiji has white pants and Kuroo has black pants. They all wear plain black sneakers. </p><p>"We look good." Tetsurō drawls, hands on his hips. </p><p>Kei nods, turning to look at himself in the mirror, in love with the pants he's wearing. </p><p>"The pants are nice, they fit you perfectly." Akaashi says, most likely referring to the pants' fit on his ass, which Kei had to agree, was fantastic. </p><p>"Thank you Keiji." Kei smiles, turning back to the group. </p><p>Kuroo eyes him up and down and huffs. "I think it's unfair that you're taller than me Kei." </p><p>Kei can't help but burst out in laughter, absolutely tickled by the fact Kuroo, even with the platform shoes was mad about his height. </p><p>"Short ass." He jokes, tapping Kuroo on the forehead softly. </p><p>"Tall ass." Tetsurō weakly shoots back. </p><p>"Oh no! I'm so hurt!" Kei puts a dramatic hand on his chest and he dips his head back. </p><p>Akaashi chuckles and sends a selfie to his boyfriend, trying to ignore the constant bickering of the two men. Kenma, having cleaned up his station, makes his way to Kuroo's side. </p><p>"Stop being annoying Tetsurō." </p><p>Kuroo clicks his tongue and cards his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Just as Kuroo is about to open his mouth, the photographer for the shoot walks in. </p><p>"Hey, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi, I'll be photographing you guys today!" he holds out his hand, all three taking turns  shaking his hand and introducing themselves, which is highly unnecessary as the three are the hottest models in Japan. </p><p>Kei shakes his hand last, blushing uncontrollably at the sight of this man. His freckles that dust his cheeks and the star necklace that adorns his neck. Kei can only imagine how soft the man's sweater must be. </p><p>Tadashi looks up at the towering man, eyes all glittered up and soft. He drops the man's hand as they stare into each other's eyes, extensively making the other two men awkward. </p><p>"Uh Kei? Mr. Photographer, shouldn't we get started." Kuroo coughs. </p><p>"Oh, yea, lets." Tadashi smiles, walking over to his set up, leaving Kei to marvel at the man. </p><p>The lights are shining bright and the three models get onto the white backdrop and look expectantly at the smaller man. </p><p>"Since you guys do trio modeling a lot, you already have a lot of chemistry, so just start posing." he picks up his camera and watches as they get into their first pose.</p><p>That being Kei in the middle, Kuroo wraps his arms around Kei's midsection, head set on his shoulder, Keiji wraps himself in Tsukishima's other arm, his hand being set on Akaashi's thigh. Kei's other hand is set on Tetsurō's head, fingers laced through his hair. </p><p>"Perfect!" he snaps photos of them, smiling widely. </p><p>The rest of the shoot went smoothly, until it was Kei's turn for single shots. Kei was never nervous for shoots, that just wasn't him. However, his stomach was chock full of butterflies. He shakes out his nerves and returns to the camera. </p><p>"Just give me your best!" He blushes, and smiles. </p><p>Kei nods and stretches his arms out. He does his go to beginning pose, hand on hip, other hand placed on its opposite shoulder. Photo shutter, change pose, photo shutter, pose change, photo shutter. </p><p>Tadashi gives a thumbs up and Kei smiles, walking away from the set up. </p><p>"I can email you guys the photos when I get them all onto my computer." </p><p>"Ah sick! I'd totally love that! My boyfriends gonna love those!" Tetsurō shouts excitedly, writing down his email address on a notepad.. </p><p>"Mine as well, I'd love to see them." Keiji adds, smiling brightly and writes his down as well. </p><p>"What about you Kei?" Kuroo asks, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Yea, I'd like them too." He smiles, meeting Tadashi's soft, green eyes before he jots his down. </p><p>"Nice, I'll send those tomorrow probably."</p><p>"Thank you!" The two black haired men turn away to pack, probably having another photoshoot, Akaashi probably going to see his boyfriend's game. </p><p>Kei sighs and starts packing up his bag, he figures he'd wear the outfit home, considering how they get to keep them. </p><p>Tadashi has his employees pack up his stuff and he walks up to Kei. </p><p>"Uh Tsukki?" </p><p>Kei turns at the use of that nickname. "Yea?" </p><p>"I just wanted to shoot you more personally. I really liked your chemistry, so I was wondering if you wanted to do a private shoot."</p><p>Kei thinks about it, he really would like to, Tadashi is the singlehandedly the hottest photographer he's worked with. He also would like to get to get to know him better, and a photoshoot would be the perfect way to do so. </p><p>"I'd love to actually." he smiles, cheeks rosy red. </p><p>"Fun!" He pulls his business card out and gives it to Kei. "I have a lot of different types of photography, it's all on my website! Before the shoot I'd love it if you'd choose a few or one we can go with!" </p><p>"Absolutely, I'll let you know when I do. But in the meantime would you like to come over to my house for some tea?" </p><p>Tadashi pauses, surprised by this request. "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camera Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kei is VERY nervous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei welcomes Tadashi into his home as he giggles. </p><p>"Your house is so western Tsukki! It's so pretty!" </p><p>Kei rubs the side of his neck, blushing wildly. "Thank you." </p><p>Tadashi laughs as Kei guides him outside, trying his best to not freak out. Tadashi is just so pretty and nice and talented. Kei stops thinking about it, making an attempt to calm down. </p><p>Tadashi follows him, until they reach Kei's small garden. "Woah! Tsukki this is so beautiful!" </p><p>Kei watches him closely as he races around, sniffing flowers, smiling brightly. Kei notices the change in demeanor from when he does a photo shoot. </p><p>Tadashi eventually settles on the ground, sitting in front of some roses. </p><p>"Do you like them?" </p><p>"Roses are my favorite flowers, just because they smell nice." Tadashi responds, finger tracing over the flower softly. </p><p>Kei grabs his shears and cuts a rose off, making sure it had no thorns. He pushes Tadashi's hair back and sets the rose behind his ear. Tadashi looks up at Kei, lips slightly parted and face red as the rose the other man just gifted him. </p><p>"Thank you Tsukki." </p><p>"It looks beautiful. You look beautiful." Kei says softly, sitting next to the man. </p><p>＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊</p><p>Kei sits cross legged on the plaid blanket he set up. Tadashi looks over to the man who's pouring two glasses of wine. Kei hands him the glass, smiling kindly. </p><p>Kei sets out the bentos he made, giving Tadashi his. Then he brings out his croquettes, along with the sauce he made. </p><p>"Did you make these Kei?" </p><p>"I did. Do you like them?"</p><p>"The octopus hotdogs are very cute!" He laughs, picking up the aforementioned hotdog and eating it. </p><p>Kei hides his face with his hand as it floods with blush. </p><p>"You're so cute!" Tadashi shouts, hugging onto the other man. </p><p>"S-shut up." He mumbles out, ruffling Tadashi's hair. </p><p>Tadashi stays there for a while, cuddled into Tsukishima's side, oddly calmed. </p><p>"Get off me Tadashi, I wanna eat." </p><p>"Sorry!" he says, sitting up, not before rubbing his cheek on Kei's shoulder. </p><p>Kei shakes his head, smiling and eating his rice. </p><p>＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊</p><p>A few months later, after that fantastic picnic date and non stop texting, calling and dates, Kei finds himself stressed. Quite the opposite of how he feels with Tadashi. Kei looks at the email from his manager, mentioning a semi-NSFW photo set correlated with a fundraiser for trees. He sits back, looking down at his lanky body, which would soon be on full display. </p><p>The email reads "Hey there Kei, <br/>There is an upcoming charity fundraiser pertaining to planting one tree per every 200 yen raised. We were wondering if you would consider shooting a semi-NSFW photo set of 5 or so photos or a magazine costing about 2,600 yen. Your fans would then purchase this photo set or magazine, then a portion of the proceeds would go to said charity. You would sign every photo, leave some hearts or something. There would be no showing any unmentionables, try some creative ways to cover yourself up. Please respond ASAP. - Haruko" </p><p>Kei stares at his keyboard, fingers  tingling, not knowing what to do. He sighs and types out his response. </p><p>"Dear Haruko, I suppose I could do this photo set, on a few conditions. One, I get to pick my photographer, two, we keep no money made from this event, three, no one else will be with me during this shoot. Me and my management will pay for this production, all earnings will be going to the cause. -Kei" Kei types out quickly before standing up and sighing. </p><p>He paces around his room, arms crossed tightly and head spinning. His computer dings and he runs back to his chair. </p><p>"All of that can be done, just have the photos, edited and set up for the photo set by the end of the month. Thank you. -Haruko" </p><p>He picks up his phone and calls Tadashi, telling him they need to talk. </p><p>＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊</p><p>That weekend, Kei nervously makes Tadashi some tea, hands shaking and knees weak. Tadashi smiles as Kei sets down a cup of tea. </p><p>"Thank you Kei." </p><p>"No problem, I uh, wanted to talk to you about something." </p><p>"What's that?" he smiles, scooting closer to Kei. </p><p>"I wanted to take you up on that private shoot." he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>"Yes! Finally! When do you wanna do it? What style?" </p><p>"Could we do this next week, maybe Saturday?" </p><p>"Absolutely!" He says after checking his calendar.</p><p>"I kinda need to do a semi-NSFW shoot. I saw on your website that you do that type of stuff." </p><p>"Yea, I can do that." he blushes, nibbling on his bottom lip. </p><p>"Thank you so much. I literally don't know who I'd ask if you said no." </p><p>"Why do you wanna do a NSFW shoot?" he asks, jotting stuff down on a post it note. </p><p>"It's for a charity photo set, to be announced." he says, laying back, head in Tadashi's lap. "I thought, you know, it's for a good cause." </p><p>"Do you want to do costumes or just underwear?"</p><p>"God, I don't know. My manager just said to use creative stuff to cover myself." he sighs, rubbing his temples. </p><p>"I got it, I'll pick up some satin, but we'll still do some photos with your underwear on. For your sanity." Tadashi writes down quickly before slipping the notepad in his pocket. </p><p>"I'm going to leave all the creative process to you."</p><p>"It shouldn't be that difficult to set up or create the shoot. So don't worry, everything is gonna be fine Kei." Tadashi runs his fingers through Kei's hair, trying to calm him down. </p><p>"Thank you." Kei smiles up at Tadashi gratefully. </p><p>＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊</p><p>Kei looks in the mirror, a robe covering his body. Tadashi's studio is deadly quiet, it just being the two men, per Kei's request. He sighs and removes the robe, draping it over the back of his chair. Tadashi is messing with his camera, making sure it's perfect. </p><p>"You ready?" Tsukishima asks, face bright red and arms crossed. </p><p>"Yup! I just need to-" Tadashi stops when he turns around to see the nearly naked man. </p><p>Tadashi trails his eyes up and down Kei's body, his toned abs and muscular arms. He licks his lips and looks away, just as Kei had. </p><p>Kei walks over to the backdrop of milky white balloons and a solid white block, for him to sit on. </p><p>"I like it, the design." He smiles, lips quivering in anxiety. </p><p>"Kei." </p><p>He turns, meeting eyes with Tadashi. </p><p>"Calm down, everything is going to be fine. No one is going to see your, you know." </p><p>"But you will!" He shouts, fingering the elastic band of his boxers. </p><p>"Kei, we've been seeing each other for a few months. I was bound to see all of you sooner or later." </p><p>Kei nods, walking in front of the camera. "All ready!" </p><p>"Got it." Kei hooks his thumb into the band of his boxers, pulling them down, revealing his structured v line. Tadashi snaps a few photos. </p><p>"Next pose?" Yamaguchi asks, looking at the blushing man. </p><p>He nods and strips off his boxers. </p><p>"Is this your first nude shoot?" </p><p>"Yea, I'm usually too uncomfortable with other photographers to do these." </p><p>"So you're saying you trust me?" he jokes, grabbing the satin, trying his best not to look at Kei. </p><p>"Absolutely, I trusted you the moment you gave us your first instructions. Besides that, you're really cute." Kei mutters. </p><p>"Awh, you're so sweet." He returns with the fabric. "I want you to sit down on that block, bring one leg up, let the other just hang off of the block. I'll drape the satin for you." </p><p>Kei nods and positions his legs, face burning and stomach fluttering. Tadashi sets the satin in the space between Kei's bent leg and his stomach, over his dick, and over the other thigh, revealing a bit of ass. </p><p>"There ya go!" he steps back, examining the placement and approving of it. </p><p>He snaps a few photos of Kei just sitting there. "Put both of your arms on your bent leg and lean your head on your arms, but look at me." </p><p>He does so, lips slightly parted, cheeks ablaze. </p><p>"I love it!" he snaps the photos, changing points of views every so often, taking a photo of him front facing. </p><p>Tsukishima stands up, letting the cloth fall to the floor before picking it up. "What next?" </p><p>Tadashi stands there considering what position Kei would look good in. </p><p>"Sit back down, legs spread," he does so, setting the satin bunched at his crotch. "No." Tadashi drapes the cloth over his legs, giving extra space in his crotch. "Put your right elbow on your leg, set your head in your hand." he looks over him. </p><p>He takes Kei's glasses and slides them down his nose, giving him a sexy look. </p><p>"There you go." he backs away, grabbing his camera and taking photos of the position. </p><p>He backs away and lets Kei stand up. He walks to his work table. </p><p>"You're dealing really well with this all." Tadashi says absentmindedly, working at his station on something Kei can't see. </p><p>"Thanks I guess. I just think it's because you're being professional with me." </p><p>"I like to make a distinction between my professional and my outside of work personality, makes things easier for me I guess, 'specially with shoots like these." </p><p>"But you know, we're seeing each other, outside of your work, outside my work." Kei adds. </p><p>"Yea but like I said, I was going to see your dick eventually."</p><p>"Tadashi oh my god." He mumbles, putting his head in his hands. </p><p>"Am I wrong?"</p><p>"No, but shut up, please." he sighs, groaning. </p><p>Tadashi returns with a bouquet of flowers and a bucket of sakura flowers. He sets them down and moves the block Kei was sitting on. "Lay down on your side." he says, Kei obeys. </p><p>Tadashi sets the right leg over the left, twisting his lower body to cover his dick. Kei sets his head on both arms. Kei keeps a simple face, lips parted and eyes hooded. Tadashi begins placing flowers around Kei's body. He sets the flowers into Tsukishima's hair. He places the bouquet by his head and shakes his head, removing it. </p><p>"Is this good?" The man on the floor asks. </p><p>"It's perfect!" He takes the photos, multiple in a few seconds, standard landscape view. </p><p>"Can I try a pose?" </p><p>"Totally!" </p><p>Kei sits up, "Can I have the bouquet?" </p><p>Tadashi hands it to him, he takes it and pulls a flower out, breaking off the long stem and placing it behind his ear. </p><p>"So pretty." Tadashi whispers, taking his camera and snapping a few candid shots, which would be beautiful for the photo set. </p><p>Kei makes eye contact with Tadashi and feels a smile tug on his lips. Tadashi snaps a photo of it. He sets his camera down and kneels down next to Kei. </p><p>"You're so stunning." Yamaguchi mutters, taking Kei's face in his hands, kissing him, straddling him and knocking him back, making him drop the bouquet. </p><p>"Fuck, Tadashi." he groans out.</p><p>The photographer continues, making the kiss more heated, slipping some tongue in, causing Kei to melt. Tadashi nibbles on his bottom lip and begins kissing down his neck. </p><p>"Not here, not now Tadashi." Kei says, sitting up, lifting the freckled man's head up and kissing him softly. </p><p>"Okay." He kisses him before nuzzling his head into Kei's chest. </p><p>"I love you." Tadashi says, kissing Kei's forehead. </p><p>Kei stares at him in amazement. "God I love you too." he starts making out with him fiercely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>